


Scenes of Visionary

by kaijw



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: American History, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Historical Figures, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding, Shame, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijw/pseuds/kaijw
Summary: Exploration, discovery, and an unspoken tension between friends.
Relationships: William Clark (1770-1838)/Meriwether Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Scenes of Visionary

**Author's Note:**

> i’m slightly ashamed that i wrote this????????? lmao but i still hope y’all enjoy :)

“William? Did you hear me?” 

Clark blinked, removing a clammy palm from his right cheek. 

“Sorry?” he questioned warily, rubbing his eyes. 

Lewis’s lips formed a slight grimace, and he rubbed small circles on each of his temples. “You fell asleep again.”

“Well, you can hardly blame me, Meriwether,” Clark said with a sigh, resting his chin on his travel desk and observing the weak flicker of the candlelight. “We haven’t slept in forty eight hours and you still expect my brain to form coherent thoughts.”

Lewis looked at Clark for a bit, realizing that he had quite the point. So he shut his field journal and slipped it into the top drawer, much to the other man’s satisfaction. It seemed that lately Lewis had been completely engulfed in his work, not even stopping to make himself a meal or take a drink of water. Of course Clark cared very much about their expedition and sacrificed a great deal of his energy for it, but he was beginning to think that Lewis’s work habits were becoming unhealthily obsessive. 

“It’s about time you took a break,” Clark said with a smile, giving Lewis’s shoulder a light pat. 

“I’m going to sleep for exactly five hours, then I will get back to work. No more, no less,” Lewis said sternly, walking over to his cot and taking a seat. Clark watched as he took off his boots, rubbing the soles of his feet once they were off. 

“Just a moment, William. I thought you were taking a break tonight,” Lewis inquired when he saw Clark open his field journal and take out his quill. 

“This isn’t work,” Clark said, licking the tip of his quill and dipping it in the bottle of ink. “It’s just... for my own artistic practices.”

“Oh? Do enlighten me,” Lewis said, pulling his tunic over his head and setting it aside. 

“Take a seat. Just there. On the tip of your cot,” Clark said, rubbing the quill’s feather between his thumb and index finger. 

“Hold on a moment. Are you going to draw... me?” Lewis asked in disbelief, his lips curling into a smile. 

“If you plan to stay still, yes.”

“Well at least let me put on my nightclothes-“

“No,” Clark interjected, holding a hand out with unexpected vigor. Lewis’s hand hovered over his folded nightclothes, eventually settling down in his lap. 

“William, really, I’m not decent right now,” he said with a chuckle, and Clark would be lying if he said that he didn’t notice Lewis’s ears turn slightly pink. 

“You don’t see the animals wearing nightshirts, do you?” Clark said, beginning to sketch out Lewis’s tousled, mousy brown hair. 

Clark looked up at the now red-faced man, seeing the blush creep its way further down his neck. Clark’s eyes raked along the collarbones, then the surprisingly muscled shoulders which had tanned nicely from bathing in the sunlight. Lewis had taken his left bicep in his right hand, almost as if he were embarrassed that half of his body was on display. 

“Don’t hide yourself like that, Meriwether,” Clark said softly, drawing out the curvature of Lewis’s clavicles. Lewis frowned at that, gripping his arm even tighter.

“Just... finish up your drawing,” he said quietly, hesitantly putting two stiff arms at his sides. 

Flaming red brow furrowed, Clark set his book aside and approached Lewis. Lewis’s expression softened a bit, his tense demeanor fading the closer Clark got. Clark placed a hand on either of Lewis’s knees, tracing long fingers along his thighs and settling on his hips. 

“William...” Lewis said shakily, trying to look away from Clark, only to be stopped with a hand on his chin. Clark leaned in, his head at a slight tilt, and pressed his lips onto Lewis’s. He tasted surprisingly sweet, his tongue containing undertones of mint and... something else. Lavender? Clark couldn’t quite put his finger on it as the kiss deepened for a moment, then ended abruptly. 

“Don’t,” Lewis said, tongue darting out to wet his lips... or it seemed, to taste the remains of Clark. 

The two had kissed before. Once. It was a warm night, their men dancing and getting drunk around the fire. Lewis had made the first move, and Clark reciprocated, but the whole affair was cut short when someone had spotted them. They agreed to blame it on the alcohol, both of them knowing quite well that they had been sober that night, and to never bring it up again. 

So for Clark to do this. To have another go at his traveling partner was wrong. It was... beyond blasphemous in Lewis’s eyes. But something in him, in the deepest part of his stomach, was begging Clark to keep going. 

“Why did you do that?” Lewis asked, placing a hand on Clark’s chest to keep him from getting any closer. 

“I... don’t know,” Clark said with a shake of his head. The two remained like that for a bit, Clark bowing his head low in what seemed like shame, and Lewis trying to keep his knees from shaking as Clark held them. Finally Lewis decided that it was time to stop hiding. It was time to stop denying his feelings and finally, for once in his life, fulfill every inch of his desire. 

He carded a hand through Clark’s red, silky hair, then cupped his cheek. Clark’s luminous, deep, blueberry colored eyes which Lewis admired so much slowly fell shut as he leaned into the touch, tracing Lewis’s knuckles with his fingers. Lewis ran a tentative thumb along Clark’s cheek, connecting his freckles like constellations. 

“William,” Lewis whispered. “What if we... just for tonight.. w-what if...”

Clark smiled understandingly when Lewis couldn’t get the words out, and opened his eyes. He leaned forward and planted a kiss at the corner of his lips.

“Just for tonight, we belong to each other. I don’t give a damn if it’s wrong. I want you... more than anything in this world, Meriwether. I hope you know that,” Clark said against Lewis’s lips, earning a shiver from him. They locked lips again, both tongues battling for control, hands in each other’s hair and eyes closed. Lewis grabbed ahold of the lapels on Clark’s bearskin coat (slightly more aggressive than intended) and yanked them down his arms to feel well-toned biceps through his tunic. Clark grinned against Lewis’s lips, ripping through his buttons and tossing the tunic aside carelessly. 

Lewis took a moment to gawk at Clark’s body, earning a chuckle from the other man. Of course they had seen each other naked before, let alone shirtless, but this was much different. The level of intimacy that tainted the air clouded Lewis’s brain, causing him to notice every muscle on Clark’s body... the way his hips had a slight dip... the soft thatch of red hair that covered his chest and left a small trail under his naval. 

Lewis had been so lost in thought that he almost jumped back in surprise when Clark blatantly placed a warm hand on his crotch. 

“I’m sorry,” Clark said suddenly, drawing his hand back.

“No, no. It’s okay. It’s just... I’ve never, uh, how do I put this...” Lewis said awkwardly, a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Meriwether... don’t tell me you’ve never... had intercourse before..?” Clark said, eyes widening in disbelief. 

“No no, I have!” Lewis said indignantly. “Of course I have! I just... I didn’t- not like this.”

Clark couldn’t help but laugh at this, white teeth flashing as he threw his head back. 

“What’s so funny?” Lewis asked, green eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Nothing, nothing. It’s nothing. It’s just... you’re so timid, darling,” Clark said, still grinning broadly as he pressed a kiss to Lewis’s neck. Lewis blushed at the word ‘darling’, although still tense over Clark’s commentary.

“And I’ve got a right to be,” he said. 

“I know, I know,” Clark nodded, trailing the back of his hand down Lewis’s lithe neck. “I just want you to trust me, okay? Can you do that tonight?”

Lewis hesitated for a bit, but in the end gave a meek nod. 

“Good,” Clark whispered against Lewis’s neck, proceeding to suck the skin there. 

“Ah-! Mm..” Lewis moaned, instantly clapping a hand to his mouth at the unruly noises he just made. Clark slipped a hand in between Lewis’s shoulder blades, leaving a trail of sweet kisses down his chest and teasing a nipple with his tongue. Lewis shivered at the new sensation as Clark continued to toy with the bud, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. 

“Th-that’s... new. I’ve never- ohh..! That’s good,” Lewis said breathlessly, tossing his head back. Clark bit down lightly, using his left hand to roll the other nipple between his fingers. This elicited an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan from Lewis, who was almost trembling from the pleasure already. Clark pulled back suddenly, rushing over to their shared travel desk almost frantically and fumbling through the drawers. Lewis watched as Clark retrieved a tub of musket lubricant and uncapped it, coating his palms in a generous amount. He then knelt in between Lewis’s legs, using his teeth to pull his trousers to his knees. 

“May I?” Clark asked, his sudden politeness contrasting the sinful act he was about to commit. Lewis nodded and helped Clark remove the rest of his foundation garments. 

His erection sprung free, and Clark grinned and traced a slippery finger along the underside of his shaft. 

“Ahh...” Lewis let a pleased groan escape his lips, and let Clark push his back gently into the mattress. Clark then look Lewis’s cock completely in both hands, slicking up the entire length with the lubricant. He stroked it at a slow pace, up and down, speeding up slightly when beads of pre-ejaculation began to gather at the crown of Lewis’s cock. 

“Good lord... that’s good,” Lewis mumbled with a smile, his insides aflame with desire. Clark smirked, not taking his eyes off of Lewis’s face as he moved a hand down to cup his testicles, rolling them between his fingers. He then leaned in, capturing the other man’s lips in another kiss, but then abruptly stopped his ministrations altogether. 

“W-why’ve you stopped?” Lewis asked, running a hand through already sweat-damp hair. 

“Because darling,” Clark said teasingly, dropping his trousers to the floor in one fluid motion. “The show’s only just begun.” 

He stripped the rest of his garments off and dipped two fingers into the tub of musket lubricant.

“Where are you... going to put those..?” Lewis asked, watching Clark examine his fingers. Of course he had an idea, but the idea seemed so absurd and... somewhat grotesque that he had to ask. Clark chuckled at the question, turning around so that Lewis could see his backside, and bending over slightly. 

“Meri, open me up, will you?” Clark requested. Lewis took a step forward and put two hesitant hands on Clark’s cheeks, spreading him open and getting a good view of his pink hole.

“Like this?” Lewis asked, and Clark nodded. He reached back and slipped a well oiled finger inside himself, letting out the most delicious moan. As he moved the digit in and out of himself, Lewis couldn’t help but think that the sight should not have been as arousing as it really was. Clark added another finger in while Lewis massaged and stretched the muscular cheeks with ease. 

“M-Meri... lay down for me- on the cot,” Clark said through a shaky breath. Lewis obliged, idly stroking himself as he watched Clark finish his preparation. 

After about a minute or so, Clark walked over to Lewis, straddling trim hips between his knees. Lewis watched, eyes half lidded with lust as Clark positioned the head of Lewis’s cock in front of his slick hole, lowering himself down slowly. 

Lewis closed his eyes and sighed as he felt his cock being engulfed in Clark’s tight heat, his ears filled with the sweet gasps of pained pleasure from the other man. 

“Heavens-!” Clark groaned, sinking down to the base of Lewis’s cock, the pressure on his prostate causing his own cock to stand at attention. 

He began to move, slowly at first, the friction driving Lewis absolutely mad. He ran one hand up Clark’s spine, using the other to stroke his cock at a quick pace. 

“Good Lord Meri- th-that’s- yes-! Jesus, that’s good-!” Clark moaned, the dual sensations filling his mind with utter bliss. 

“William you’re... so beautiful...” Lewis said between pants, taking in the sight before him. Clark was practically bouncing up and down on his cock, pre-ejaculation dripping onto Lewis’s stomach and chest, his face going slack with pleasure. He flashed Lewis a cheeky grin, using his hands to tweak his own nipples. 

“Meri I’m-! Ah-“ Clark choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock spurted thick hot come all over Lewis. 

Lewis stroked Clark faster, squeezing his cock a bit, emptying out the rest of his desire. Clark shivered and fell forward onto Lewis so that their chests were flush, and Lewis gave a final thrust of his hips with a groan. He came inside of Clark, so much that it spilled out of him and onto both of their thighs. 

They lay there for a moment, chests heaving in time with each other, cheeks flushed and sticky with sweat. 

“William?” Lewis said, threading Clark’s hair between his fingers. 

“Mm?”

“That was- you’re- heavens, that was spectacular,” Lewis chuckled as Clark moved up and gave his cheek a peck. 

“YOU were spectacular,” Clark said, laying his head on Lewis’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

Clark was the first to fall asleep, pink lips open slightly to let out soft snores. Lewis watched him sleep, a soft smile on his face as he grew increasingly more fatigued.

Even thought the two had agreed that they would belong to each other for the rest of the night, something inside them said that they would belong to each other for much longer.


End file.
